Childhood Crushes
by SunSora20
Summary: Riza was living her normal everyday life until he came, he's changed her life and she just might be falling for him. But what would happen if he were to leave? [Young Royai] Edwin in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Kaitlyn here ^^ I got so caught up in back flashes in 'forgetting love' that I decided to try and squeeze in another story, about their childhood…so here's chapter one; Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: By No means to I own Fullmetal alchemist (Not that I don't wish I do XP)

Riza stood in her room in front of the mirror 'Why do I have to wear this stupid dress anyways?' Riza thought scowling to herself.

Her dad had told her about a week or so that he had a boy coming to learn alchemy from him, he said she had to dress nicely and make a good first impression. She hadn't worn a dress since her mother had passed away; it reminded her to much of her. 'I better go check on father.' She thought going to the room across the hall and knocking on the door. "Father!" She yelled. There was shuffling from the other side of the door before her father came to the door opening it with such force that Riza was almost knocked off her feet.

"What do you want, I'm busy!" He yelled, it was very clear he was drunk.

"I wanted to come and ask if you were ready, your apprentice is coming shortly." She replied shakily, Riza was tough when it came to the kids at school; but while in front of her father was different.

"Why didn't you come and tell me earlier, Brat?!" He yelled pushing her back down before slamming the door.

Riza sighed 'Why was he so violent while drunk?' she asked herself heading down the stairs to get her father a glass of water.

She had just reached the sink when there was a knock at the door, Riza made her way to the door stopping to fix her dress at the mirror in the hall. "Hello?" She asked opening the door. In front of her stood a boy about a year older than her with black hair and focused black eyes.

"Hello, is this the Hawkeye residence?" He asked looking at the paper in his hands.

"Yes, you must be looking for Berthold; correct?"

The boy responded by simply nodding his head "He's just up-stairs, please; come in. May I take your bag?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you." He smiled entering the house.

"Please, sit; would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." He smiled.

"I'll go fetch him." She said walking up the stairs and knocking once again on her father's door "Father?"

Berthold came to the door once again this time dressed in dress pants and a dress shirt "Was that him at the door?" He asked.

Riza nodded "He's waiting on the couch."

"Good, you're dismissed." He said pushing her aside walking down stairs.

'Dismissed, what does he think I am a dog?! Like it wasn't hard enough being proper around someone other than father! Geez…' she thought dusting herself off and heading to her room before something caught her attention.

"Sorry for the wait, Roy Mustang right? It's a pleasure." She heard her dad.

"It's fine, the pleasure is all mine." _Roy_ said. "Might I ask who came to the door?"  
"My daughter, I'm sorry she was probably acting foolish; she wasn't too much of a handful, was she?" She heard him say, his words making her blood boiling.

"No, not at all; her service was much appreciated."

Berthold nodded "Would you care for some tea?" He asked.

Roy not wanting to upset him accepted the offer "That would be nice, thank you."

Berthold smiled then went to the bottom of the stairs "Riza?!"

Riza came out to the hall feeling the boy's gaze on her "Yes father?"

"Make us some tea, would you?" He said before making his way back to Roy. "It will only be a moment, so; what made you want to be an alchemist?" he asked.

"When I was little my parents died before me, I wasn't able to protect them…so I want to learn alchemy so I can protect the one's I love." Riza flinched, Roy had gone through the same thing as her; losing both his parents. 'That must have been hard.' She though.

"I'm sorry to hear, I'm sure you did all you could to protect them." He said putting a hand on the Roy's shoulder.

Riza took the cups of tea, and teapot setting them down on a tray already equipped with sugar and milk; after words carrying it into the room. She set it down on the table putting Roy's cup in front of him and her father's near him. "Is that all father?" She asked.

"Yes that's fine." He said waving her off.

"Wait, I don't think we've properly met; Roy Mustang." He said holding out his hand.

Riza looked to her father to see if it was alright to speak, only after getting a nod did she speak "Riza Hawkeye." She said shaking his hand.

"Did you not make yourself a cup?" He asked.

Riza shook her head looking a bit confused. "Well if it's alright with your father," he looked to Berthold "maybe you could join us?" He asked.

"I think that would be alright." Berthold nodded.

"Then let's get you a cup." He said grabbing another cup off the tray.

Riza watched in disbelieve 'Why is he doing this?' She thought.

After handing her the cup he sat down continuing the conversation "So when will lessons start?" he asked.

"Well, since you just arrived I'll give you today off. Be in my office tomorrow at six, and bring a notebook. I'll leave you unpack, Riza could you show him around the house for me?"

Riza nodded her head, setting her tea on the table. "Shall I show you your room now?" She asked. 'This is torcher, now he's going to think I'm soft!'

"Yes, I think I should get to unpacking." He said picking up his bags and following her up the stairs.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Roy replied.

"What made you choose my father? There are millions of alchemist that would be willing to teach you." She said stopping at the room next to hers.

"I guess I just wanted to try something new…your dad specializes in flame alchemy, so I thought it would be a change for the better if I was taught by him."

"This is your room, I'm right beside you; father has his study across the hall. And the washroom is across the hall, tell me when you're done unpacking and I'll show you around downstairs." She said walking into her room.

The first thing Riza did was get out of her dress. 'He can deal with it; I'm not wearing that _thing_ all day.' She covered herself up with her house coat before going to her desk picking up the book that lay open to the page she was on. Riza liked reading romance novels, she didn't exactly know why but it was a hobby she had picked up after her mother had passed on.

She had just gotten to the climax of the book when a knock at the door pulled her away. "Yes?" She asked opening the door.

"Ready to go?" Roy said.

"Just give me a moment." She said walking to her dresser grabbing jeans and a T-shirt. After she finished dressing she walked out to the hall again. "Alright, let's go." She said.

"What happened to your dress? You looked cute." He whispered in her ear making her stop dead in her tracks.

She turned to Roy with a confused look on her face "Are you…flirting with me Mr. Mustang?"

"All I said is you looked cute-"

"I know what you said Mr. Mustang, please don't try it again." She said interrupting him.

Once at the kitchen Riza turned to him "So this is the kitchen, there is no need for you to use the kitchen all your meals will be made for you."

"I'm capable of making my own meals Riza." He said scratching his head.

"I know Mr. Mustang my father insisted."

Riza walked to the room over stopping by the couch, as you can see this is the living room. This is the room where you can study or read when you're not in lessons with father.

"So, do you spend a lot of time here?" He asked looking at the large book shelf.

"Occasionally." She replied walking to the next room. "This is the dining room; we eat all our meals here. Breakfast is at five thirty, Lunch at noon; and dinner at six."

"Five thirty?!" Roy said surprised.

"If we ate any later you would be late for your studies."

Roy pouted "Well that's lame."

"Well that's the end of our 'tour'." Riza said walking back to her room.

"Then what's this room?" Roy said knocking on a door.

"That room? I-it's nothing, come on." She said dragging him back upstairs.

Once upstairs Riza went and sat at her desk picking up her book. "You know we haven't really gotten any time to ourselves, I don't even know how old you are!" Roy smirked leaning on the doorframe.

"What's so interesting about my age?" She asked.

"It's not your age that interesting it's-"Roy went silent when something flew past his face. "What the heck was that?!" He yelled looking to the wall, only to find a foam dart stuck to it.

"Just be lucky it's not real." Riza said getting back to her book.

"I didn't even see you pull out a gun!"

"Whatever, can I get back to my book now?" She asked.

"No, tell me how old you are!"

"Why do you care so much?!" She yelled back.

"Fine don't tell me I'll find out myself." Roy said storming back to his room.

'Idiot.' Riza thought, she looked to her clock 'Great now I have to start dinner.'

Riza went down to the kitchen and started boiling water for spaghetti; she set the raw noodles aside and started working on the sauce. She had just started chopping up vegetables when Roy came up behind her "You can cook so you shouldn't be any younger than twelve right?" He said scaring her making her cut her finger.

"Ouch! What the hell Roy?!" She yelled grabbing paper towels from the cupboard, and wrapping it around her finger.

"You should've been more careful with that knife." He said they were currently sitting at the kitchen table; the first aid kit out.

"I was being careful; you came up behind me and bumped my elbow." She lied.

"Sure…anyways, you can't cook with this gauze around your finger; I'll take over."

"Can you even cook?" She asked knowing what his answer would be.

"No, but I can try." He shrugged.

About five minutes in Roy had burned his thumb and almost lost a finger 'I can't watch this anymore.' Riza thought walking up to him. "When the water is done boiling you turn the heat down." She said reaching over and turning the heat down for him.

"Thanks…" Roy murmured.

Before long they had finished dinner "So how is it?" Roy asked.

"It's good." Riza replied "Although I did most of the work."

"Hey…where's your dad?"

Riza looked over to the empty spot at the table "He doesn't eat with me anymore, he eats in his study."

"How come?" Roy asked.

Riza shrugged "I guess I remind him to much of _her_; mother."

"Well, we better get his food up to him." Roy said taking both their dishes back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Riza said smiling.

After cleaning up both Roy and Riza went and dropped off Berthold's food. "Well I better get ready for bed." Riza said. "You got it by the way." She smirked.

Roy stood confused 'What did I get?' when realization dawned on him "Goodnight twelve year old." He said going to his own room.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think! It's only my second story though ^^' Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey it's me again, I'm sorry this is so late I'm still having problems at home so almost time for writing. Okay well I am not going to be able to write a chapter every week any more; so I'll try writing one every month or so. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fullmetal alchemist :(

*RECAP*

"We'll I better get ready for bed." Riza said "You got it by the way." She smirked.

Roy stood confused 'What did I get?' When realization dawned on him, "Goodnight twelve year old." He said going to his own room.

*ENDOFRECAP*

The next morning Riza like every day, woke up at five. Getting herself dressed she walked to Roy's room knocking on the door. "Mr. Mustang?" She called hearing mumbling. 'I guess he's somewhat awake. Oh well, I better get breakfast started.'

Once downstairs she started making eggs and bacon, letting the butter begin to melt in the pan. She had picked up a habit of humming to herself while cooking and soon found herself full out singing. "Riza? Why are you up so early, what is it five?"

"Good morning Mr. Mustang." She said handing him his plate.

"Thanks."

Riza got her own plate, heading towards the dinning room. "So...you have your first lesson with father today."

"Ya, anything I should know?" He asked.

"Yes, and you have to promise me this." Riza looked at him fear hidden within her focus.

"I promise..."

"You can't speak of my mother in front of him." She said her fear overpowering the focus.

He nodded receiving a sigh of relief.

After they finished eating Riza cleaned up as Roy went to get dressed. 'Okay, I'll be fine as long as I don't speak of her.' He thought about o knock at the door. 'Come on Roy, deep breaths." He took a couple breaths as told and brought his fist up to the door; knocking a couple times.

"Come in!" Berthold yelled. Roy came in and was fascinated by all the books scattered about. "Did you bring a notebook like I asked?"

"Y-yes Sir." He said giving his notebook a little pat.

"Good...come sit." He said moving books off of the chair next to him.

Roy took a seat and opened his notebook writing down the date. "We'll start by hitting the books." He said patting a book a cloud of dust rising.

After getting through a book and a half the lesson was done. "Since tomorrow is Saturday you and Riza will head into town; for groceries." Berthold said his book not leaving his face.

"Yes Sir, anything else." He asked.

"No, that is all."

"Thank you." Roy said closing the door. 'See it wasn't that bad Roy, there was nothing to worry about." He thought.

"Mr. Mustang? What were you doing in fathers room so late?" Riza asked a tray of tea in her hands.

"Oh me? I just got out of the lesson."

"Now? It's almost noon, I wonder why it went so long." She said looking to her fathers study.

"Beats me...anyways need help with lunch?"

"It's okay." She said setting the tray down by the study.

"If you say so." He said watching her knock on the door before heading back downstairs.

'I wish she'd just ask.' He thought before going to his desk to continue reading.

Roy didn't even get through a page of his book before he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" He called setting the book down. He opened the door reviling Berthold, he could tell by the way he stood that he was in fact drunk; although his breath also gave it away. "Hello Sir, is something wrong?" Roy asked turning his head to avoid the smell.

"Have you ever had a drink Roy?" Berthold asked.

"Um...no-"

"Really?! You look like a man that...prefers a good drink than a-a good grade." He said his voice slurred.

"Actually Sir, I'm under age." Roy smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"Not in this house your not! Come on, sit and have a drink; I'm sure Riza won't mind."

Roy looked to the glass in front of him 'Riza...what would she think if I started drinking like him? We did just meet, I have no clue what she thinks of me now and I don't want to risk having her not like me. It's kinda crazy but I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I see her...do I like her?'

"Well?!" He asked pushing his way further into his room.

"I think I'll have to say no this time Sir."

"We'll maybe that's not an option!" He yelled pushing Roy to the wall. "Now drink up!"

"Wha-!" But before Roy could even ask what was going on the alcohol had made its way down his throat; burning as it went.

"See all the pain goes away now don't it?!" He laughed shoving more in his face.

'Riza...' Roy thought.

Soon the bottle had become empty. "We'll this is no good..." He said throwing the bottle to the desk; shattering it. "Well we'll see how you hold up tomorrow morning, see you then son!" He called slamming the door behind him.

Roy couldn't believe what had happened 'how could I do that?! No...it wasn't me it was him. He's a stupid drunk...but he's the only one willing to teach me alchemy; I'll have to play along.' Roy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard something shatter 'No!' He thought running to Riza's room. 'He can't he can't do the same to Riza! I wont let him!' He opened the door and was ready for whatever came next, but it was empty. 'But-' he heard it again this time it came from the hall. 'Riza!' she was all he could think about, her well being was the only thing that mattered. "Riza?" he called.

"Mr. Mustang, what are you doing up so late?" Riza asked crouched over a tray of broken cups.

"Well I heard something shatter and I wondered what was wrong." He said blushing.

"It was just me being clumsy. You should get some sleep, we're heading out early tomorrow." She said pushing him back to his room.

'That was close.' she thought looking at her hands, blood covered her finger tips. 'I guess I should have seen it coming.' she sighed. 'Oh well, not much you can do about it I guess. I just wish Father would stop drinking, he's even gotten Mr. Mustang caught up in it all.' She finished picking up the broken dishes and started to head downstairs; images of her father never leaving her mind. She went to the trash to dump the glass when her arm started hurting, she winced placing the tray down before slumping to the ground. 'I'm so stupid, thinking I could stand up to him.' She thought as she looked at her arm. Blue and purple bruises cover it, half way up there was the mark of her fathers hand. 'He has such a strong grip...although I don't think it's broken. I just hope I'll be able to help with the shopping tomorrow.' she smiled a tear running down her cheek. "I don't want to cause any more trouble for him."

"Mr. Mustang?" Riza called softly making sure not to wake her father.

"Riza? Weren't you the one telling me to get to sleep?" He joked.

"Please Mr. Mustang, this is no time for jokes. I came here because I wanted to worn you, about father." She starred at him concern in her eyes.

"Come in." He said ushering her in, closing the door behind him. "So what's up?"

"I guess you already noticed but I'll tell you anyways...father drinks to much to often. Which means he will start to do things he doesn't mean to, so if he ever does any thing to hurt you...you can blame it on me." She said smiling. "He doesn't mean harm he's just lost is all. Ever Since my mother passed away he locks himself away and gets drunk, I think he hopes it will heal the pain."

"So you let him do this to himself?" Roy asked standing from the bed. Riza quickly turned hiding her arm hopping he wouldn't notice. "Why are you hiding your arm?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm not hiding my arm!" She said defensively.

"Please, you don't have to hide it." He said holding out his hand. Riza put out her arm, Roy's eyes went wide. "What did he do to you?" He asked his voice trembling.

"Please you don't have blame him he's-"

"I have every right to blame him, and so do you!" He yelled. "...I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I tried to fight against it, but you've seen the result." She said a fist clenching her sweater. "If I could I would try to do it again, but I would have no chance."

"Then I'll teach him not to mess with you." He said heading to the door.

"No!...This is something I have to do myself." She said now clung to his arm.

"Fine, then at least let me teach you."

"Teach me, what?" She asked.

"To fight." He said.

"We'll start after dinner tomorrow, for now get some sleep."

Riza nodded heading back to her room.

The next morning Riza woke up earlier than most mornings, making sure to dress her wounds before starting breakfast. She went to Roy's room to wake him up "Mr. Mustang?" she called knocking on the door.

Roy came to the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Riza? What time is it?"

"I know it's earlier than you expected but I'd like to get going soon. I have breakfast ready, so come down when your done changing." She said with a smile.

"Why do you want to leave so early?" he said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Well Fathers not up yet, and I think it's best we leave before he wakes up."

"Well we better get going." Roy said.

After they ate they left for town. "So how far is town from here?"

"It's about half an hour from here." she said expressionless.

"Ha-half an hour?! And we have to walk?!" He said his jaw dropping.

"Well we both can't drive, even if we could where would we get a car?"

Roy scratched his neck nervously, "Ya I guess."

After walking for a good ten minutes Roy began to whine, "can we at least stop for five minutes?" He asked dragging his feet.

Riza opened her mouth to speak but Roy fell to a trunk of a near by tree bringing her down with him. "Fine, but only for a couple minutes." She blushed.

Roy smirked looking down the road, when he saw a figure in the distance. "Hey look a car, do you think we could hitch a ride?"

Riza frowned getting up and walking away from the car, causing Roy to jump. "Wait! It hasn't even been a minute, and we could-"

Riza turned cutting him off "We can't get in that car." She said her voice a bit shaky. Roy went to say something but realized how serious she was being. 'Had something happened?'

"Come on, lets just get moving." Roy nodded following her, his eyes now glued to the car heading their way.

Soon enough the car that they had been trying to avoid came right up to them, the brakes squealing. "Hey, we'll if it isn't Elizabeth!" One guy yelled, his friends laughing along.

Riza bit her lip "What do you want Jack?"

"You don't expect to walk to town do you? Were you going to make his poor guy here carry all your bags?"

"We'll be fine." She spat.

"There's no reason to be mean." He said pretending to be shocked.

"She said she was fine!" Roy screamed.

'No, Roy!' Riza thought running to him, but it was to late he had all ready fired.

"Roy!" She screamed running to where he lay, blood sealing from his arm.

A/N: I know it's not the best place to leave it at but I'm tired and exams are coming up need to study hard ;)


End file.
